DZofA
DZfA Walchathou t é D'''omérólin '''Zóréa f''' 'A'tya! A Aeras whof diftiv rachurs aseet. Notiv engils d devricans n Atya. We do not wish to join other alliances. And we have currently '''5 free trading slots. Namaste. And Good Luck. Nation Information DZofA is a growing, developing, and ancient nation at 749 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of DZofA work diligently to produce Sugar and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. DZofA is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within DZofA to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. DZofA allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. DZofA believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of DZofA will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Creation The Dominating Zone of Atya(DZfA)was created on Samhain 2006 by Anto the Cheese before large fires were lit on the ground and smaller fires were lit in the sky. GeTsOmE War On 18.02.2007, war was declared on GeTsOmE with had only 6 battles. The first one took away 0.415 miles of land from GeTsOmE and about €21.38. The second battle resulted in more deaths for DZofA but was classed as a victory. A surprise attack was sprung in the morning hours of 18.02.2007 and gathered M609.56 and plunged GeTsOmE into Anarchy. At 9:29am on the 19.2.2007, GeTsOmE woke up and attacked back. The DZofA claimed €81.23 in spoils. The battle was a victory for the DZofA. A second battle was fought that day at 11:37am and resulted as a defeat for the DZofA. Peace was signed at 11:41am after another battle which also resulted in a defeat for the DZofA. GWDI A long peace followed the GeTsOmE war which allowed the nation to expand as far as the City of Leeds when a strange force hit which caused the border to recede as far as the old Welsh border. 2 days after, war was declared by some now forgotten nation which ripped through the nation pushing it as far back as Cardiff. With the nation in ruins, the government moved to a totalitarian regime once normality was restored and focused on improving the infrastructure and technology of the nation as well as building up the military as the DZfA was severely unprepared for the 1st Great War of Destruction(GWDI) previously. GWDII It was just as well the military was boosted as within 2 weeks, GWDII was declared by The Supremacy located near Roma. The war raped the DZfA and pushed the borders back to Angelsea and left it in a state of Anarchy. There are numerous reasons for the war however only one has been released by The Supremacy. The DZfA is supposed to surrender 500 troops and €50000 for a ceasefire. When this happens, peace shall be made and the DZfA are supposed to join the Allies of War, his alliance. Yeah Right. On the Summer Solstice, peace was offered by the leader of The Supremacy, The Apocrypher, along with €100000 and an apology. Since then, the nation has moved from it's current position in Central Ireland, to Ludwigshafen in Germany near the French Border. Great Economic Boost On the 22nd of June, financial aid of €200000 was offered by Nationsaurus Rex which was spent on 14 tanks, 20 infrastructure levels, 10 levels of technology and 40 miles of land which gave the DZfA greater control such as hold on the city of Brussels and total power over Liechtenstein. On 20.7.2007 The DZfA received a message from the leader of 1337 FOO Land offering trade and €50000. The DZfA accepted and is now waiting on the €50000 as bebo144 is currently on holidays. The €50000 was collected on 31.7.2007 and was spent on 1 level Technology, 5 level Infrastructure and 5 miles of Land. On 7.8.2007, 500 military was purchased and have since, stayed in the nation rather than be deployed. This, combined with the Peace preference of Anto é Dárés, has rendered the populations happy immensely lowered. Henceforth, the nation's economy has started to become sluggish and slow causing a low Tax payment and resulting in National Debt. However, help has come from Namenorg of Ennland II. He has promised over €50000 for the nation in exchange for a trade slot. This was agreed to on 8.8.2007 and aid offer has been sent to Seamos of Doolgeburg. On 10.8.2007 €500001 and 1000 soldiers were sent from Seamos as well as M200000 from Namenorg. With this money, 20 Technology, 20 Infrastructure, Border Walls and 50 miles of Land were purchased with a good bit left to spare. Graditude to the people of Doolgeburg and Ennland II from the people in the RDZfA!! GWDIII On 19.8.2007, war was declared on Nosforan. One Attack was launched on 19.8 which left Nosforan in a state of Anarchy. 87 Enemy Soldiers were killed while 4.445 miles of Land, 1.308 Technology and 1.838 Infrastructure were taken. €4004.07 was looted from Nosforan. However, on 20.8.2007, War was declared by Vashee, Merseyside and Movia of The Legion, due to the fact that RDZfA met all but one agreements of the Peace Protocol with nbx909. That RDZfA pays back Nosforan reparitions. Early on 21.8.2007, Anto the Cheese made a speech in Independence Square condemning the attacks and declaring the americanness of The Legion's quartermaster(nbx909) and his army of goons. The speech can be seen here. On 22.08.2007, peace was signed with MayorTim of Movia under the condition that RDZfA pays back Nosforan. Peace is yet to be agreed with the leaders of Vashee and Merseyside however it is expected to come quite soon. Peace was signed with Merseyside only not officially. However, Vashee's leader, Baklava, has decided to continue the attacks and mock Anto the Cheese. He has failed in all attempts to mock and has also gained a bad reputation with Oceanic 815. On 27.08.2007, the leader of 1337 FOO Land, with whom RDZfA trades with, sent €25000 in aid. This was used to purchase copious amounts of Infrastructure and 108 Soldiers which greatly increased the population's happiness and is marked as a symbol of hope for the new Era of Hope Anto the Cheese promised. Era of Hope The Era of Hope began on 28.8.2007. Anto the Cheese arose at dawn to confirm the end of GWDIII. Normality resumed later with a gift of €500000 from Ennland II which was used to purchase copious amounts of Infrastrucure and Land along with many soldiers. Normality was restored however the nation entered a 5-day state of neutrality after GWDIII. Also on 28.8, The Treaty of Lough Ree was signed between Oceanic 815 and The KGB. On 1.9.2007, Leprecon of The Palace of Love gave RDZfA €1000000 in order to buy a harbour so as to trade with him. This RDZfA did. Along with the Harbour, RDZfA also purchased over 80 levels of Infrastructure, 60 miles of Land, 1 level of Technology, 5 Tanks and 2 Aircraft. On 5.9.2007, Parliament was established in Pyongyanto. Parties were set up a month beforehand and elections took place on 3.9.2007. On 17.9.2007 in the Valley of Gods in the Former Province of Éireann, ancient runes were found. These were found to be Ancient Antolian and have since been translated. All former Antolian words were deleted from record and the transliterated ones have replaced them. On 20.9.2007, Parliament voted to change the government to a Capitalist one. This angered Anto the Cheese greatly. DZfA's Anniversary The official events of the First Anniversary of the DZfA began in Parliament on 3.10.2007 where all but 1 Members voted to negativise the Official Maps on the run-up to the Anniversary and Samhain. In the run-up to Samhain however, Parliament unanimously voted to move the Capital to the ancient Irish Capital of Tara to show how DZfA ties in with Irish culture also with the celebration of Samhain and also as a mark of protest against the building of a motorway through it. On 7.10.07, the Minister of Finance introduced a Timetable for spending the nation's tax money. On 11.10, Parties E and AM joined in a suprise joint vote to make DZfA a Monarchy. 3 Days before the First Anniversary, Parliament voted to change the National Flag.3 Days before the First Anniversary, Parliament voted to change the National Flag. On the First Anniversary, the trade with 1337 FOO Land and another was set up with SIR LORDRAHL. The Second Year On 1.11.2007, Pyongyanto had to move as it was after Samhain and as Parliament was on holiday, Monarch Anto the Cheese moved it to Bryne in Norge, home to his favourite band. On 2.11.07, €500000 was given from SIR LORDRAHL. This was used to purchase a Bank creating FA or Fínatú$in Antolia. Also, on 7.11 1337 FOO Land gave €100000 which was used on infrastructure and as a savings fund. To add to the financial joys of the Second Year, Head of RFB, Tupaia Heke, announced that the Gross Income of RDZfA had reached the point to be classified as a ,,Strong Economy''. On 12.11, Parliament recognised Anto the Cheese's status as Monarch and allowed him to rule freely without Parliament. Parliament was still effective but whatever King Anto the Cheese wanted was allowed. Anto the Cheese took advantage of this and moved it to Ramallah in Palestine to raise awareness of the plight of the Palestinians. On 20.11, Anto the Cheese decided that having total power was'nt entirely fair on the people and destroyed the idea of Parliament. Parliament accepted his resignation and changed the Government back to a Federal one and moved the capital back to Freinsheim. Also on 20.11, RFB Head, Tupaia Heke, announced a week of no spending to regain PDZfA's surplus. This ended on 27.11 with the first purchase of many military forces. On 1.12.2007, Head of FLB, Jan Daalder announced that for the first time in the nation's history, the Literacy Rate rose from it's original 20.00%. This led to a free day for all school chldren and educators. It continued to grow on the next official check day on 5.12.2007. Also on that day, Anto the Cheese announced he was going on a state visit to Deutschland to meet with the Atyan ambassador to Deutschland, Lars Rupprecht the next day. An Eventful Week On 2.1.2008, the Prefix on DZfA was officially abolished and with it, Anto the Cheese announced that the sea on all official maps shall now be shown as the picture ,,Swirly''. Also, the FEB announced the the nation had finally surpassed 1000 miles in diameter. This, combined with the announcement by Lars Schmidt, head of FPB, that the military hd reached over 1000 soldiers led for the announcement of a new national holiday on 2.1 called Thousand Day. On 3.1.2008, Anto the Cheese heard word from tiernan the tyrannt of T.G.A.C.C. of the nation Savings declaring war on him and asked for the assistance of Oceanic 815. Anto the Cheese immediately entered discussions with Adelawe Djemba(FTB}, Lars Schmidt(FPB) and Taras Kadeniuk(FÉB) asking how help could be delivered. Upon reading the Constitution, they learned that the Leader has power over all military operations and financial operations in times of War. Anto the Cheese immediately declared war on Savings. DZfA pounded the nation and launched it's first two cruise missiles, it's first air attack and it's first tank attack. This caused great celebration in the streets until 1000 ou of 1500 of the military had to leave for war. This enraged the people and left DZfA in a state of Anarchy even after the purchase of 500 more military. After 5 hours, found out the cause of war with T.G.A.C.C and began peace talks. On 6.1.2008, it was discovered that the nation's Gross Income had plummeted almost by half. Mihai Vatacu, head of FFB declared a 10 non-spending period for the Government as the brief war with Savings had damaged the economy and ordered that the next Improvement bought by the government must be something to help re-boost the economy. On 9.1, the nation irlande declared war on DZfA following the continued attack on Savings by conland as defence for T.G.A.C.C.. Head of FPB, Lars Schmidt, and Head of FOB, Sedna Anguta, met to discuss the situation. In the end, peace talks were started with irlande and it was agreed after talks between Anto the Cheese and tiernan the tyrannt that sanctions would be placed on the enraged cat outside of Oceanic 815. On 10.1, head of FTB, Adelawe Djemba confirmed a Trade agreement with Troy of Ilion. With this, €3000000 was sent from Troy of Ilion. This greatly regenerated the nation after the war. Revival After the two quick wars, revival soon began. Not much was affected apart from some light recesses in Literacy, Military, Infrastructure and Technology. However this was to be expected after a small war like that. On 23.1, Anto the Cheese agreed to attend a Small Alliances Summit with welshgazza1992 of The Welsh Empire from GDI. On 16.2.2008, Al Bhed was proclaimed as a national language alongside Transliterated Antolian Runes(TAR). On 20.2.2008, all trades were cancelled in favour of a trade circle. As a result, a vast amount of land was lost and only some regained after the trading cirlce was intiated. Also on that day, the national Team was changed to White for to gain Happiness bonuses. On 29.2, War was declared by canadiana on DZfA on grounds of Tech Raiding. This was ended on the same day which led to the Oceanic 815 Speech of Anto the Cheese. The Strengthening On 10.3, over €2000000 was spent on land to restore the nation back to it's original size. This resulted in the National Balance dropping from over €3000000 to around €700000. In an effort to conserve money, the Head of FFB, Mihai Vatacu, suspended the national timetable for expenditure and declared all money was to be spent on Infrastructure to boost the population to gain more capital, with the occasional Military expenditure to boost the Defence of the nation. This plan however, was abandoned on 7.4 to allow for normality to resume. GWD IV On 12.5, Anto the Cheese declared war on Rubberface of Killuminati and fuar225n of 1wolf for Tech Raiding fellow Oceanic 815 member, Lough R of Hare Island. A day later, DZfA was woken by bombs, troops and tanks. This was followed by a truce from Rubberface but a further declaration of war from Czar Lazar of Slavia and Fenrir of Highwind which practically destroyed the nation, destroyin population, Infrastructure, Military, Land and Technology. Truces were declared by Fenrir and Czar Lazar, however fuar225n fought on, levelling the country. It was after these battles, and a look at Oceanic 815's condition, that led Anto the Cheese to abandon Oceanic 815 and start up a new alliance in his Dynasty Speech. New Alliance After over a month of Tokyo Ice and no progress, Parliament decided to abolish Tokyo Ice and abolish any alliance affiliation in hope to join a different one and gain financial support. This was discussed and ratified in Parliament on 29.6.2008. On 11.7.2008, DZfA took up the Jade Confederacy as their Alliance. This warranted in the dissolution of thw trade circle, as to join, one must be a Green nation. On 27.7.2008, DZfA received €3000000 from Litania. This was used to create the largest economic, geographic and defence recovery in the history of the Zone. This was proclaimed a National Holiday (Sonne Tag) by Anto the Cheese. Marking this event was a new flag which replaced the old one. On 13.8.2008, DZfA received warning that war was heading for DZfA. This led to reccomendations from the FTB, FSHB and FFLB to Parliament to suspend the Expenditure Timetable and spend all income on military goods. An Dair On 26.8.2008, Anto the Cheese fell out with an intolerant senior member of Jade Confederacy. After discussions with the Sedna Anguta of the FFLB and Adelawe Djemba of the FBB, Anto the Cheese left Jade Confederacy and set up a new alliance. Suggestions from Sionnan Ní Ruairc of the FIB and members of the FOB, AnDair was set up as an Irish Culture and Environmentalism themed alliance. Viridian Entente On 4.10.08, An Dair was dissolved as it, like Tokyo Ice, was going nowhere. On 6.10.08, DZfA applied for membership of Viridian Entente, which was granted the next day. On 12.10.08, Adelawe Djemba, Mihai Vatacu and Sedna Anguta, of FBB, FSHB and FVOB respectively, met with Anto the Cheese to discuss financial aid from VE. The result was sweeping economic reforms and dissolution of trade links with 4 nations. On 18.10, it was revealed in an interview with the popular newspaper ,,Namadulk" that Anto the Cheese had dissolved Parliament and had power of DZfA transferred to himself alone as rows escalated over the Presidential Election in Merika. This caused the capital to be moved to Krakov in Polska and the maps to be negativised again in the run-up to Samhain. The Third Year On 4.11.08, a generous gift from Ragnara worth €3000000 brought National Birthday Celebrations to a close. Also on that day, after a bout of intolerance from President Kuse of Fausta, DZfA left VE to embark on a new journey. That new journey turned out to be the new version of Jade Confederacy, Ordo Verde. However, during the celebrations of the new alliance, war was declared by EddieJD of The Disc. It ended shortly after it started, with an equal amount of damage on both sides. The next day, the application to OV was rejected on the grounds of a bad history from VE. But on 8.11, a home was found in United Alliance, which caused DZofA to change it's team to Turquoise and end all it's trades. This led the nation into complete ruins. On 18.11, after a coup of sorts in UA, Anto the Cheese decided to restart the first alliance of Oceanic 815. Geography Here is the Map of DZfA at it's capital of Krakov. *'Map as at 4.11.2008' Main Cities *Krakov *Gidansk *Zichekin *Poznan *Vorzava *Liviv *Edinetz *Baltzé *Timéshwara *Subotika *Oséyek *Marébór *Vén *Grats *Budapesht *Bratéslava *Praha *Núrenberg *Berlin *Brest *Lazdéjí *Baltésk *Kaliningrad *Múnshen *Núrinbirg *Nóvé Sad *Zagreb *Lublana *Gradishka *Palilúla *Kamenka Main Provinces *Bozna é Hertsegovna *Byelarús *Dóytchland *Hurvatska *Italéya *Lítúva *Magyarórzag *Moldova *Nistréaná *Pólska *Rómania *Rosya *Seska Republéka *Sirbya *Slovenska Republéka *Slovenya *Úkrayéna *Ústerík *Voívodéna Sports The nation has expert teams in Target Shooting and 40-40. Shooting Shooting tournaments are regularly held between Anto the Cheese and shaneb, leader of killers in the Sports Arena of Coosan or The Street. 40-40 40-40 is usually played nearly every evening in Winter and nearly every week in Summer between Robin of keaneland, Niamh, shaneb and Anto the Cheese. Anto the Cheese usually wins most rounds by using a back passage around The Street however has not Freed All in quite some time. Military The DZfA always keeps a thriving military presence around its borders and within its cities due to its citizens historical tradition of being cynical and sarcastic to most foreign offers regarding the nation's and alliance's independence and wellbeing. Although the military presence lowers the citizen's morale, they know that they are safer with the soldiers and secret police patrolling the streets rather than americans or englishmen as in Iraq. FBs See main article:FBs *FB stands for F'''uving '''Búrfis. It is the same as a Department in a government eg.Department of Environment=FEB. Flags Peacetime flag of DZfA *The design takes it's inspiration from Moldovan carpets, honouring the heritage of Badea Vasile. This is in Green, the national colour. Wartime flag of DZfA *Same design as above only the green, has been replaced with a red, symbolising blood and the horror of war. Seal *The Great Seal of the DZfA shows how one small power can end up controlling all of the powers. Nations in Trade with DZfA Culture National Holidays On these days, Atyans get a day off work or school. *'1.11-'''Samhain. *'2.11-'Day after New Years Day. *'8.11-'Beginning of 4040 Season. *'25.12-'Birth of Christ. *'2.1-'Thousand Day. *'8.2-'Meeting of Die Deutscher. *'6.3-'Arrival in Der Vaterland. *'14.3-'Departure from Der Vaterland. *'27.7-'Sonne Tag. *'11.9-'Burn an american Flag Day. *'15.9-'Birth of Anto the Cheese. *'30.10-'Day before New Years Eve. *'31.10-'Foundation. Vampire Folklore The first Atyans were of German descent who brought with them the legend of Vampires which became one of the main cultural influences of DZfA. Depicted in the centre of the national flag is a shuriken used by vampire warriors to defend themselves and at the sides there is a stylised ,V' in the way Vampires used to draw on peace documents. Nowadays, people dress up as vampires on Defection Day asking for acceptance which is what Vampires are have reported to do. The eventually found acceptance in DZfA where the made their own culture as they had not been welcomed with cultural acceptance wherever they went. Vampires were welcomed, however, with energy-producing treats as they had a long trek looking for acceptance. Some met them with de-energising foods(eg fruit). These people eventually were attacked. Other people did not feel enough for the Vampires to accept them into their society but instead lit large fires and sent bright lights into the air to inform the Vampires that they had energising treats to help guide them on thier way. Eventually on All Halllow's Eve, the night grew late and the treats ran out. So the Vampire's formed their own society and that is how DZfA culturally came to be. In these modern times, the Vampire's trek is still celebrated most places, especially by the youth. Although instead of energising treats they receive the modern equivalent. Sugar products. Instead of the Vampire attacks on the fruit-bearing houses, youth throw eggs and the fruit back at the houses which is just as efficient. Badea Vasile On 20.2.2008, a statue of a man was found in the Valley of the Gods in Éireann, where the Atyan runes were discovered. 6 skeletons dressed in traditional wear of Ancient Peoples that were later proved to be sisters and bards were found surrounding this statue alongside an array of musical instruments, a quern, grains and bread. Following further research and questioning with the Ancient Peoples Area in Western Atya led to the discovery that this figure, Badea Vasile, was a god of bread and food in the Ancient Times. Worship of this Badea Vasile needed 6 sisters to sing a song, often accompanied by a traditional band. This song was revived and is now used as th Traditional Anthem of DZfA. Names of DZfA in Official Languages *'D'omérólin '''Z'óréa f''' 'A'tya *'B'''eherrschen '''Z'one '''von A'tya *'C'eansaíocht '''C'rios '''le hA'''tya *ბ'ატონობა 'ზ'ონა 'ან ' 'ა'ძა *'D'ominerende '''A'vdeling for A'tya *'D'ominating '''Z'one '''of A'tya *'D'omination '''Z'one '''de A'tya *'O'verheersen '''S'treek '''can A'tya *'D'ominazione '''Z'ona '''di A'tya *'T'usehydehk '''W'uha '''uv 'Y'doy Category: Nations Category:DZfA